<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Sister by LiveLoveLams (abrandneweeveelution)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429529">Not a Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/LiveLoveLams'>LiveLoveLams (abrandneweeveelution)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Eliza Was Rejected, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy One Shot Collection, I Gifted This To Everyone Who Left Kudos, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insanely Short One Shots, Lams - Freeform, Lams One Shots, M/M, Major Character Death but only in some chapters, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Shots And A Few Two-Shots, Other, Some Chapters Have Fem!Lams, Suggestive Themes, Updates Daily (hopefully), cross-posted on ffn, fluffy one shots, what am I doing with my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/LiveLoveLams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am making this into a one-shot collection! Give me any ideas/prompts you would like to see. It will be made up of one-shots that are LESS than 100 words long. The ONLY Alexander ship/John ship in this is Lams. I am not doing any other main ships, but there might be some other minor ships.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalsss/gifts">Petalsss</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/h9lysh1t/gifts">h9lysh1t</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/gifts">MidnightBunnyy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberalcohol/gifts">soberalcohol</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1iv/gifts">Blue1iv</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetoomanyfandomshelp/gifts">ihavetoomanyfandomshelp</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/gifts">Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornning/gifts">Mornning</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiidkwut2type4myusername/gifts">Haiidkwut2type4myusername</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcrispy/gifts">mrcrispy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonlvis/gifts">Leonlvis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrestrainedMage/gifts">UnrestrainedMage</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/gifts">gabrielsgoldenwings</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksbuthamiltondoesnt/gifts">lifesucksbuthamiltondoesnt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matildareallylovedthis/gifts">Matildareallylovedthis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/gifts">HamilWriter_02</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/gifts">AsherTheGayBoi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim1216/gifts">Swim1216</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vippurple/gifts">vippurple</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1778Phoebe_the_history_queen/gifts">1778Phoebe_the_history_queen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissvarya/gifts">Aissvarya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyh/gifts">dlyh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe13/gifts">ItsJustMe13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Incarnate_666/gifts">Satan_Incarnate_666</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaKupatana_77/gifts">HarmoniaKupatana_77</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokastano/gifts">sokastano</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frohlich75/gifts">frohlich75</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthehawkeyestan/gifts">danthehawkeyestan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaana/gifts">Shaana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreative_Mind/gifts">Uncreative_Mind</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoAccountF/gifts">IncognitoAccountF</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raccoon/gifts">Midnight_Raccoon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mf0rl1fe/gifts">Fand0mf0rl1fe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leks_kyuu/gifts">leks_kyuu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerchat/gifts">Sunflowerchat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird313/gifts">Bluebird313</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewiththepens/gifts">Theonewiththepens</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon256/gifts">Cinnamon256</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/gifts">GemsandJunk</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOSaur/gifts">WriterOSaur</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc_1205/gifts">mrc_1205</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/gifts">Chimney_on_the_roof</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinmarvel_basinpotter/gifts">basinmarvel_basinpotter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_a_fangirl/gifts">Daughter_of_a_fangirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/gifts">Trublii</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLemonade/gifts">BloodLemonade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_laughtea/gifts">sweet_laughtea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanre/gifts">seanre</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/gifts">ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burr turns towards me, smirks, and tells me, “You know, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son.”</p><p>Without thinking, I deflect the comment. “There’s someone else I’d prefer, Burr.”</p><p>”Who?”</p><p>”Laurens.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To the grooms! (Angelica is the narrator)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember that night, and I won't forget that night for the rest of my days. </p><p>I remember that soldier boy tripping over himself to win Alex's praise. </p><p>I remember that dreamlike candlelight as I watched the two be gay.</p><p>And, poor Eliza, I will never forget the look I saw on your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talk Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamilton's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John shushed my depressed ranting by placing his lips on mine. He broke away just long enough to tell me, "Talk less, Alex, and kiss me more." Needless to say, I didn't let him finish his sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I heard the pastor say, "Come again?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamilton's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laurens, I like you. A lot."</p><p>He and Lafayette exchange glances. "Oh, really, are you queer?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>I reply boldly. "I don't know if I'm not."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Story of Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John's POV <br/>This is written in response to a review/prompt on Fanfiction.Net: "First kiss please possibly in the bar taking place just after "Story of tonight". Also, great job."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He giggles as he leans in and kisses me. He's drunk. I'm drunk. We're both drunk. Some of the other patrons look away.</p><p>That's when I realize something big: that the "story of tonight" is going to be me and him finally getting together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Farmer Refuted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heed not the rebels who scream 'revolution'. They have not your interests at heart," the visitor said. He stared pointedly at John and Alexander, who had been, at that point, holding hands. </p><p>John started forward. "Oh my God," he snarled. "I'm gonna tear this dude apart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not A Sister-Nel Italiano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burr mi guarda, sorride compiaciuto, e dice: "Sai, se si può sposare una sorella, sei ricco, figlio".</p>
<p>Senza pensare, ho deviare il commento. "C'e qualcun altro preferirei, Burr."</p>
<p>"Chi?"</p>
<p>"Laurens."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Take A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John's POV<br/>In response to a prompt I received on FFN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, run away with me for the summer, let’s go upstate,” I plead, trying to convince him.</p><p>”Well,” he finally concedes, “if you’re going to be like <em>that</em> about it...”</p><p>I’m so happy that I hug him. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Don't Want to Say "No" to This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hadn't slept in a week; I was weak; I was awake. You'd never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break. I was longing for someone to be my husband or wife...</p><p>That's when John fucking Laurens came into my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. He Did Something...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamilton's POV <br/>This is in response to a prompt on FFN that I recieved</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm writing up a document for the President at my desk. John's standing behind me, doing <em>something</em> with my hair. He runs his fingers over it, and I realize what it was that he did.</p><p>I laugh. "John, did you just <em>Dutch </em>braid my hair?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wide Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John’s POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying here with Alexander, kissing him like my life depends on it; it’s all so wonderful, and it makes me see that, yes, the world is wide enough for Hamilton, the straight people, and me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. When You Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John's POV<br/>In response to a prompt on FFN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's so precious. And so tiny. </p><p>Philip is actually Hamilton's biological son; his mother had been taking care of him, as she and Alex hadn't been married when he was conceived, but after her death, we got custody of Philip. </p><p>"Oh, my son," I whisper softly, looking into his cradle. "My precious son."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Me, I Loved Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is formatted like a script :)<br/>Reference link: https://genius.com/Original-broadway-cast-of-hamilton-alexander-hamilton-lyrics<br/>not counting character names as words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>Mulligan/Madison, Lafayette/Jefferson:</strong></em></span> We fought with him.</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>Laurens/Philip:</strong></span></em> Me? I died for him.</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>Washington:</strong></span></em> Me? I trusted him.</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>Eliza, Angelica, Laurens/Philip, Peggy/Maria:</strong></span></em> Me? I loved him.</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>Burr:</strong></span></em> And me. I'm the damned fool that shot him.</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>Laurens/Philip:</strong></span></em> Seriously, Burr? Did you really have to kill my boyfriend? I know I was already dead, so you were kinda doing me a favor, but still...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You Used To Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliza's POV<br/>In response to a prompt on FFN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom.</p><p>But you're already dancing with that soldier you talked to. </p><p>I'm dying inside as the two of you dine, and I'm trying not to cry.</p><p>But you used to be <em>mine</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in the last two (three?) days. I will likely be posting daily this week, though, and I have some great chapters planned.<br/>Keep calm and Hamilton on, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Talk Less (Redo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burr turned to Hamilton and said, "You'll have to, if you want him."</p><p>Hamilton closed his eyes. "I may not talk less, but if I'm with Laurens, I'll definitely be smiling more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Queers of the Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For HamilWriter_02. I read one of your stories (  :{-Abandoned-}: ) and it was amazingly written and overall a beautiful fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"John, I'm trans, and you're gay."</p><p>"Alex, did I ever say that you're not?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hi! I'll be your-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a Beetlejuice AU. Laurens died a month ago &lt;(＿　＿)&gt;.<br/>Hamilton's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi! I'll be your guide!" </p><p>"Who <em>is</em> he?" I mutter to myself. But he's still talking: "I'll be your g-u-i-d-e to the other side!"</p><p>"I hate to interrupt," I say, butting into his sentence, "but have you seen anyone named John Laurens pass by?"</p><p>He nods. "Yeah, he's over there"- he points over his shoulder -"waiting for some guy named Ale-" </p><p>But I'm already running to John.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my longest chapter for this fic yet: 71 words! But it was so fun to write and to finally get those lyrics out of my head...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laurens, remember, you're my closest friend and more."</p><p>"Alex, I love you forever; of that fact, I'm sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. So, What'd I Miss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What'd I miss?</p><p>That's an easy question: my darling Alex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New shortest chapter: 10 words!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Like We're Running Out Of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex's POV<br/>Two-shot! (Exactly one hundred words, I squeezed in as many as possible.) (Will finish this chapter later.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John looks down at me, his expression pained. "Alex," he says, "how? How do you write like this? Like we're running out of time? Because, surely, if we are, then you'd want to spend more time with me than with a pen..." He shakes his head, and his curls wobble. I reach up and steady them, straining to get my arm that far back. </p><p>"We'll never know if we are until it's too late," I say sadly, a melancholic smile on my face. "And if we waste our precious time, we can't make differences."</p><p>"Make them in my life, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Like We're Running Out Of Time - Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part to Like We're Running Out Of Time. Another one hundred words of pure fluff!<br/>Alex's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get up from the desk, carefully setting down my ink-covered quill. I was writing a letter, but that can wait. Right now, I have something to do.</p><p>At the expression on my face, John steps back a bit. I must look crazy; I haven't slept today. But I grab his arms and smash his face into mine, kissing him. It's almost like I'm claiming him; my energy is frantic, wild. He reaches back and pushes his lips harder into mine, and I whisper, "Is this enough of a difference for you?" He smiles, and I know it means yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw, guys, I just updated Me? I Loved Him.<br/>Thank you guys for sticking with me thru twenty-one chapters! Every comment, kudos, bookmark, hit, and subscription is appreciated so much! Love you all!<br/>Keep calm and Hamilton on, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Taking Advantage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that ’till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, another two-shot! Not exactly fanfiction, but I thought that Hamilton's letters to John definitely deserved the title of Lams fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Taking Advantage Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Satisfied REDO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angelica’s POV<br/>In response to two prompts on FFN: Eliza/Mariah and Angelica willingly giving up Alex to John</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza picked Mariah. I'm disappointed, not gonna lie.</p><p>Alexander<em> is </em>cute, but he's into John.</p><p>And for all of them to be happy, I'd give up my life.</p><p>So I guess I'll just let them be satisfied, even though I'm not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bastard Orphan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did the bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, steal the heart of John Laurens?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys, probably no chapter tomorrow, what with Fourth of July and all that. Probably won’t do Sunday, either, because of family stuff, but I will most likely be back on Monday with two or three new chapters. Love you guys! Keep leaving kudos and comments, maybe start leaving prompts? Your ideas matter to me! <br/>Keep calm and Hamilton on,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Talk Less (again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Charles Lee missed John and accidentally shot Alex in the mouth, John’s been talking less to try and understand Alex better. But they still communicate well, through hand motions and writing—Alexander has such neat handwriting. And the silence somehow makes the relationship feel more secure. </p><p>As though not talking can block out the fact that Alex literally can’t talk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This word count wasn’t measured, but I’m pretty sure it’s less than one hundred. Also, our first ao3 prompt chapter! Thank you!<br/>Keep calm and Lams on,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Wonders Great and Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I may not live to see our glory," Hercules said, raising his glass high.</p><p>"But I've seen wonders great and small." Lafayette smiled. "Cause if you two can get married—"</p><p>"If John and Alex can get married—"</p><p>"—there's hope for our ass after all!" Lafayette slung his arm haphazardly around Mulligan's shoulders as John and Alex blushed across the booth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fireworks (poem)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In response to a prompt on FFN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fireworks are in the sky,</p><p>And they're in my heart.</p><p>As we kiss, I see the smile in his eyes;</p><p>These feelings, they're what sets me apart.</p><p>I don't care if the girls come after me;</p><p>In fact, let them try!</p><p>But my hands are in his curls, and for now,</p><p>John Laurens is mine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I did a July 4th poem!<br/>Keep calm and Lams on,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. My Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, gay, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Why did they do this to Laurens?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.</p><p>Will I bring it to get me? Can I control my death, if not my legacy? </p><p>I want to be with John, is that too much to ask of the galaxy? </p><p>Or is it possible to be with him without death having come for me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I kissed a girl and I liked it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fem!Lams<br/>Parody of I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kissed Alex and I liked it... the feel of her hands on my waist </p><p>I kissed a girl just to try it... I hope that she doesn’t mind it</p><p>It felt just... so right... I think I’m in love tonight</p><p>I kissed Alex and I liked it. I like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw, I gifted this fic to every single one of you wonderful users who left kudos! Thank you all! Your kudos and comments are what fuel me! (My hands are hurting a bit from all that typing...) <br/>I do have a bit of a sad announcement. I will be stopping this fic on August 12th bc school. I will be over fifty chapters by then, however, so you’ll have plenty to read. I will also pick it back up during my breaks and over weekends.<br/>Au revoir! <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Yes, Alex?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m sitting on the floor in front of the antique couch, trying to defeat the Wither in Minecraft while John messes with my hair. </p><p>“John,” I say.</p><p>He ruffles my hair and responds, “Yes, Alex?”</p><p>”I love you, but you’re distracting me.”</p><p>”I know.” I can hear the angelic smile in his voice. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Under the Stars (JeffMads)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here’s a little JeffMads fluff scene for eighty kudos!<br/>When we get to one hundred I’ll give you some Mullette!<br/>One twenty will be a sneak peek at the Lams oneshot I’m writing... *hehehe*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~—Jefferson—~</p><p>I’m holding James’ hand gently as we’re sitting here. ”The stars are beautiful tonight,” I whisper, squeezing his hand.</p><p>”Yeah,” he replies. ”And you know what else is?”</p><p>I grin. ”What, pray tell, is as beautiful as a perfectly clear night sky here in Virginia?”</p><p>He smiles back. ”You.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John’s POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, I—“ I start, but he puts a finger to my mouth gently. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t love it,” he teases me.</p><p>And I do. I do love him. This. Whatever we are.</p><p>And I love it more every second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short break I took. I was at my grandma’s house last week, and she has much different rules on screentime than my mom does, so I don’t get as much writing time, and I’m working on several different stories right now. Also, I’m starting to have a bit of writer’s block. Thanks for understanding; I should have at least the next two chapters up by six pm.<br/>Also, a couple of different ideas here, would you guys like to see one where they’re doing more romantic stuff (e.g., dancing, kissing), or regular day-to-day stuff (e.g., the last chapter, with Alex playing Minecraft [bc Minecraft is amazing])?<br/>Keep calm and Lams on, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Welcome to New York (I've been waiting for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the last of the passengers get off the boat, I see a young man with his hair tied back. I walk up to him and introduce myself. "Hello, my name is John. Welcome to New York."</p>
<p>I hear him mumble something like, "I've been waiting for someone like you," but then he straightens his posture and says, "Hi. I'm Alexander."</p>
<p>This should be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. I will stay by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>I will stay by you, even when you fall,</em>" Alex sings. John looks over at him and, for the fourth time that day, sitting there under the moon and stars, with fireflies buzzing around their heads, he can completely understand why he loves this man so much.</p><p>He joins in with the duet. "<em>I will be the rock, that holds you up, and lifts you high, so you stand tall.</em>"</p><p>And the lyrics are true. He will always be by Alex's side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Slow Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" John hears a new voice among their little group of friends. He looks up to see a handsome, scrawny young man standing over Burr.</p><p>"That depends, who's asking?" Burr.</p><p>"Oh, sure, sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton-" John smiles as he hears the name. A perfect name for an even more perfect person.</p><p>Yeah, this will <em>not</em> be a slow burn, will it? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Winter's Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU where the Laurens siblings are the equivalent of the Schuyler Sisters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, if you can marry a Laurens, you're rich, son."</p><p>"Is it a question of if or when I'll get John?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I couldn't post those three chapters yesterday, my Ipad died before I could think them up. But you have them now!<br/>Thanks for being so patient with me the two days before last. <br/>Keep calm and Lams on, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. If this is the end of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then I remember—my John is expecting me. Not only that—we’re finally marrying.</p><p>We gotta go, gotta get the job done, gonna start a new nation, gonna marry my John!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, But I’m probably not going to post this weekend, so you guys might not want to check this again until Monday.<br/>Keep calm and Lams on,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. what is happening here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>inspired by a comic on wattpad but turned into Lams and altered quite a bit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I don't have your prompt up yet, fand0mf0rl1fe, I'm having quite a bit of writer's block, and I still have a two thousand word one shot to finish. I have not forgotten it, though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamilton: *feels a tug on his hair in class*</p><p>Hamilton: *turns around to see Laurens whip his hand away from Hamilton's hair*</p><p>Hamilton: *bi gasp*</p><p>Laurens: *gay panic*</p><p>Lafayette: *fanboy smirk*</p><p>Mulligan: *thinking* Well, shoot, guess I shouldn't have bet against it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. LAFAYETTE!!!!! (And) Hercules MULLIGAN!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We’re finally here!!! Here is the one hundred kudos Mullette chapter I promised you!!!!<br/>Takes place just after The Story of Tonight.<br/>Formatted like a cross between a script and a story, mostly because I love writing scripts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LAFAYETTE: ”So, do you think it’s happened yet?” LAFAYETTE is leaning against the wall outside the bar. “The ‘true story of tonight’ that we overheard them talking about?”</p><p>HERCULES [walking in from stage left]: ”Probably. But <em>our</em> tonight is about us, not them.” He grins. “I love you,” he says sheepishly. </p><p>LAFAYETTE: “You too, Mulligan,” he replies in that thick French accent of his.</p><p>[HERCULES and LAFAYETTE exit stage right.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys (using it as a general reference to y’all) so much!! When I got the first chapter stuck in my head, I never thought we would ever get here!!! Tbh, I assumed that, like, five people, maybe, were going to look at my story and then it would be lost in the story listings. But here we are, at 100 kudos!!! Again, thank you all so much!! Hugs for all of you!!!!<br/>For the readers on AO3:<br/>Thank you especially to theskylarshippers, Anika*, Petalsss, Dopezy*, HamilWriter_02, Lewis_Loves_Harold*, LambsLams, MidnightBunnyy, Tiger10, vippurple, 1778Phoebe_the_history_queen, theonewiththepens, and fand0mf0rl1fe for your amazing comments!!!!<br/>Thank you to Tiger10 and fand0mf0rl1fe for the prompts you gave!!!!!<br/>Thank you to GeneralFox and HarmoniaKupatana_77 for leaving bookmarks!!!<br/>As for the people on FFN:<br/>Thank you to everyone who left reviews!!! There are honestly too many guests, so I’m not going to give any names here.<br/>Special thanks to Waffle*, for all of your prompts, and to UnderlyingLiberosis, PiperHamilton, weirdtheaterchild, and all the unnamed guests who left prompts as well!!!!<br/>Thank you to everyone who followed the story and/or me, and thank you to everyone who put my story on their favorites list!!!!<br/>I will be creating a new pseud on AO3 for this story, LiveLoveLams, so watch out for that, AO3 users!!!!<br/>I love you all!!!!<br/>Keep calm and Lams on,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Where Did You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m finally getting to that prompt! It might not exactly fit it, though...<br/>I know this is more than one hundred words, but I couldn’t split it. I wouldn’t be able to figure out how if I tried.<br/>So you guys are getting a butt-ton of angst in one chapter. You’re welcome.<br/>It broke my heart to write this, and if it breaks yours too, I know I’ve done my job correctly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Dearest, Laurens</p><p>I can’t find you anymore.</p><p>You used to be next to me; in every place I went, you would be there, by my side.</p><p>Now you’re gone. Lost to the fate every human must suffer eventually.</p><p>I don’t know why I’m writing to you; you won’t ever be able to read this. But I can write, and hope that you have the ability to look down from wherever you are now, the ability to look down and hear these words, and understand what I’m trying to say.</p><p>My world has gone dark without you. You were my sunshine, the silver lining of the world. You were the only person I stayed alive for, the only thing that kept me on this earth. Now I don’t have a tether. </p><p>Philip is gone, as well. I know you were astonished when he showed up, a bullet through his side, in heaven. I couldn’t save either of you, and I’m sorry for that. </p><p>How are things going for you? I hope you don’t feel the same things that I do; it feels like I’m already dead, only, I’m in a hell without you. My days have no meaning, and my nights are filled with dreams of you. If only my dreams were real!</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Yrs forever,</p><p>A. Hamilton</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Little kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by a story on Quotev but turned from cat Keith Kogane into Lams (if anyone sees the reference here I will be so proud)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wha—“ John yelps, springing four feet into the air. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. </p><p>“Calm down, kitty,” I tell him, my voice amused. “Did I accidentally step on your tail?”</p><p>”I have a TAIL?!” He turns around, craning to look at his backside. </p><p>“Yeah, and ears. And probably retractable claws, too. I’ll go get some cat food!” I quip, nudging him with my elbows. </p><p>“Not funny, Alex.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Guys what am I doing to myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm posting at midnight from a phone. I am officially going to hell. See ya there, b*tches! This gay mess is out! Bye!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I texted him earlier: a succinct 'wtf John'.</p><p>He just replied.  'Alex wdym? Did I do something wrong?'</p><p>'YES!' I type furiously. 'You didn't even kiss me goodbye this morning! And you forgot your lunch!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. My Chosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, little crossover with an original work I have drafted up, basically a wizarding school AU named Tessa Academy for the Highly Gifted that's actually for those gifted in magic<br/>It's also in my HP fic Reflection Pools<br/>Title inspired by a Carry On fic of mine<br/>Relationship inspired by snowbaz <br/>I'm still writing from a phone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong, Laurens?" He moves closer to me. I can feel his breath on my lips.</p><p>"What do you think I am?" I ask, trying not to sound scared. </p><p>Suddenly his face moves forward; his lips brush mine. I'm pressed against the stone wall of our room now. He can do anything he wants here; Headmistress Chisolm doesn't particularly care. (Unless it's inappropriate; she hates that sort of stuff.)</p><p>"My longtime crush," he admits, blushing. And, <em>oh my fucking Crowley, </em>I have waited so long floor this moment. So I lean forward, and our mouths smash together in a messy kiss that's the beginning of many. But he pulls away. "Hold on," he says, taking out his wand. "<strong><em>Deaf as a doorknob,</em></strong>" he casts. And I smile, because I know what he wants to do with me. I know the reason he cast that spell. Lets just say, Headmistress Chisolm will not need to hear about this. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was most likely more than one hundred words. <br/>Thank you for bearing with me with this messy posting schedule. <br/>I will get this to fifty chapters by Monday just in case I can't use a laptop or any devices next week. <br/>Keep calm and Lams on, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Hamilton Ship Reaction--Lams Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, I've been reading a lot of Ship Reaction books on Wattpad recently, and that inspired this!!<br/>For my amazing friends Ysa and Madi, who are just as big of fangirls over Hamilton as I am. I still remember that day we sat in the middle school gym, shouting the lyrics to "Aaron Burr, Sir" at the top of our lungs...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>Me:</strong>
    <span> So, guys, today we're doing Lams!</span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">*long pause</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>John:</strong> What is that?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me:</strong> *whips out my phone with DeviantArt open to a picture of John and Alex* You and Alexander, of course!</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Lafayette:</strong> I ship it!! =)</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Alexander:</strong> Actually, about that....</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Eliza:</strong> *in a sharp voice* Alex, is there something you wanted to tell me?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me:</strong> Yes, actually, there is. Also, *shouts* YSA!!!!!</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">*my friends Ysa and Madi come bursting in*</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Ysa:</strong> WHAT IS IT</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Madi:</strong> *grabs my sleeve and drags me a few feet away from Ysa's fangirling over the others in the room* What are we doing here?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me:</strong> A ship reaction. It's lams. And there's some letters Alexander needs to tell Eliza about...</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Madi:</strong> *sighs* Well, at least he isn't publishing them and</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me and Madi:</strong> ruining his own life! His poor wife.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me:</strong> But seriously, let's get back and keep Ysa from killing them with curiosity.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me:</strong> Okay, so, Alex, show Eliza the letters. Now.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Alexander:</strong> No.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Me:</strong> Yes, because I can make you.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>John:</strong> Come on, Alex, the worst that can happen is her breaking up with you. And that would actually be really good for me...</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm officially back!<br/>I'm starting school again on Friday, which will either fuck up my schedule or fix it...<br/>But, anyway, I will be back for a while before my next official hiatus!!<br/>Keep calm and Lams on!!!<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. what am i doing with this story? i don't know but here's some mAjOr FlUfF (with some angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah, not using any caps<br/>sorry<br/>not really</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"john, what are you--!"</p><p>john had grabbed alex's long hair and pulled the taller boy closer. alex yelped as john yanked him into a fierce kiss. tears were streaming down john's face, but no new ones appeared as long as john held him there.</p><p>when john finally released alex, he asked quietly, "do you love me, alexander hamilton?"</p><p>"what?" alex is shocked by his boyfriend's question. "of course i do, you know i--"</p><p>"do you love me."</p><p>alex pulls john close. "john, i will always love you. i will always, have always, and currently do love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. "Laurens, I like you a lot" OR "He's right here"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im SORRY<br/>i just can't get over that line, can I <br/>This is a College AU, btw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stuck his head out of the bathroom, hair glistening with water from his shower. "Hey, has anyone seen my top?" he called to the other occupants of the room: Lafayette, who was sitting on the couch, playing Geometry Dash, and John, who was sitting on Alex's bed, drinking a glass of water and reading a book about a secret affair some guy had back in the 1700's.</p><p>"Um-" John started to reply, but Lafayette cut him off. </p><p>"Yeah, he's right here," he said, sounding bored and jerking his finger back at John.</p><p>John snorted in surprise as Alex groaned and Laf-- well, <em>laf-</em>ed.</p><p>It was true, though, so Alex couldn't exactly correct him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"John, look," Alex whispered, his head leaning on John's shoulder as he pointed at a constellation. "There's Orion, and there's Ursa Major, and there's Aries..."</p><p>"-and there's you." John laughed as he waited for Alex to get his meaning (or ask for it).</p><p>"Whaddoyoumean?" Alexander muttered, eyes starting to close. He was getting used to falling asleep on John. Possibly <em>too</em> used to it, but who cared? Not him, that was for sure.</p><p>"You're the brightest star there is, love," John said, pulling his boyfriend close. He petted Alex's hair as the taller boy fell asleep with his head in John's lap. "And I'll make sure you never go out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. A List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By, John</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's List of Things To Call Your Boyfriend:</p><p>- Love</p><p>- Alex</p><p>- Lexi</p><p>- Darling</p><p>- Mine</p><p>John's List of Things Not To Call Your Boyfriend:</p><p>- Ham</p><p>- Bastard Orphan, Son of a--</p><p>- Sweetheart (he doesn't really like it; it's what his dad called his mom)</p><p>- Anybody Else's</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>People, please read "Dear Laurens" by Aaron_Burrger on Wattpad. There are only two chapters so far, but it is so. good.<br/>I will only be posting once a week now, on weekends, bc of school. it's annoying, i know, but my parents "don't want me distracted" and so they blocked ao3, ffn, and wattpad.<br/>Keep Calm and Crazy On,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Minecraft: Lams Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chat Log: December 13th</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>makealegacy: /teleport [turtleboi]</p><p>turtleboi: /tp [makealegacy]</p><p>makealegacy: wtf John i thought you liked me alive</p><p>turtleboi: Yeah, but you were invading my personal space, so...</p><p>laffytaffy: oui</p><p>mull_again: john, aren't you perfectly okay with him invading your personal space?</p><p>laffytaffy: he's BLUSHING</p><p>turtleboi: no im NOT and fuck OFF</p><p>makealegacy: awww! <em>blushing</em></p><p>
  <em>turtleboi has left My Christian Minecraft Server</em>
</p><p>mull_again: damn. talk about ditching your friends</p><p>makealegacy: /invite [turtleboi#3890]</p><p>
  <em>turtleboi has joined</em>
</p><p>turtleboi: fine</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, if you're interested in Harry Potter, then there's a really awesome Discord server where we talk about a lot of different stuff, share memes, recommend fics, etc, etc. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/b4Yu54<br/>Also, the BKDK cult server, for all BakugoxDeku shippers. You can find it on Disboard if you search BKDK. Or, here's the link: https://discord.gg/wj3qUb<br/>Keep calm and Minecraft on!<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. A Pretty Good Idea, in my opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Alex, I had a really great idea that I want to try!" John and Lafayette pushed open the door as Alexander looked up.</p><p>"Yeah? What is it?" he asked tentatively. </p><p>"Me and Laf are going to try Googling ourselves. Want to join us?"</p><p>And so began the story of how they discovered that they were actually supposed to be living a couple centuries in the past....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got this idea from a class assignment about digital footprints, and I decided, "Why not?"  So here you are.<br/>Keep calm and ship on,            <br/>A_Gay_Mess                                                                                                  </p><p>*I just realized how many variations of that message I've done in this fic...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Is this the real life/Or is this just fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, you don't <em>actually </em>think magic is real, do you?" Alex was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, as he watched John play with a pretend wand.</p><p>"Um, yeah," John replied, looking offended. "Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>"There's no proof!" Alexander exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah there is," John said softly. "You."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ONLY FOUR MORE KUDOS AND WE'LL HAVE HIT ONE TWENTY!!!!!!!!! <br/>Thank you guys so much! We will get there!<br/>Love you guys, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Talk Less (Again)-Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap; pause. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap; pause. Tap. Tap; pause. Tap; pause.</em> It's amazing how much John has to memorize just to say three simple letters; to send one simple message that, a month or so ago, would've been said and done. But it's worth it.<br/>     As he waits for Alex to look up from whatever he's doing, to get up from his desk, his letters and documents and all those other things he's working on, he can't help but look back at the past month and realize how much more time they've been spending together. With the exception of the three days since General Washington started running out of supplies, of course; during that week, Alexander had been rarely coming out of his room in the little cottage they shared, except for food, water, and the necessities. <br/>     When he hears the scraping of a chair against the wooden floor, the sound of footsteps on the planks, he can't help but smile; the door swings open, and before Alex can say anything, John's pulled him into a bear hug. Alex yelps in surprise, then tries unsuccessfully to push his husband off of him. <br/>     <em>Tap; pause. Tap; pause. Tap; pause. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap; pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap; pause. Tap. </em>O-F-F. John releases Alex and instead takes him by the shoulders, holding him at arms length. His long hair is disheveled, and he looks tired and weary. "What's wrong?" John asks. It's the first time he's spoken to Alexander in a week, instead of finding some other way to communicate. Alex shakes his head, and John feels nothing but a desire to make the hurt in Alex's eyes go away, to make the shock and confusion easier to bear. It would make so many things better if he could just carry some of Alexander's burden. <br/>     <em>But that's not how disabilities work, is it,</em> he thinks remorsefully. He wishes the duel had never happened; that Alex had never become his second; that Lee had been able to just <em>keep his mouth shut.</em> <br/>     You can't change the past. It shatters you, and then leaves you to pick up the pieces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I was rereading my old chapters, and I decided that this one was pretty sequel-worthy. So here we are.<br/>This was seriously transformative to write. It's based off a lot of what I've been feeling lately, and getting it out felt amazing. If you're feeling this way, my Discord is always open ( @juliette56#3435 ) or you can DM me on Tumblr ( @agraysexualmess ) or on Wattpad ( @claireon56 ). I know what it feels like to never feel safe, to hate yourself for things out of your control. Please don't ever keep these feelings in the shadows. You are loved, and it is not your fault that bad things happen.<br/>Keep calm and carry on,<br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Look around--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more of our babies for y'all. Also, a bit of fanart that I drew myself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"John, you could have had anyone, so why did you choose me?" Alex slumped against the wall. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail just above his neck, and his undercut was showing, freshly shaved and fuzzy.</p><p>"Alexander, why wouldn't I choose you? Look around and tell me that you don't think I'm lucky that you're alive right now. None of these clowns even look remotely appealing," John quipped, and Alexander couldn't help but grin. Which, naturally, made John smile too, emphasizing the freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. '<em>So pretty,</em>' thought Alex, reaching out and brushing his hand over John's cheek. John blushed, but before the moment could evolve into anything more, it was ruined by some guy walking past them. </p><p>"Hey, no PDA!" he scolded them, waving dismissively. "The rules count for faggots too, you know!"</p><p>These words angered Alex to no end, and he retorted sharply, "You're just jealous 'cause you're single, and you can't get either gender to notice you. So fuck off and leave us alone."</p><p>"You didn't have to be so rude about it," John muttered to Alexander as the guy hurried away, a mix of surprise and embarrassment showing on his face.</p><p>"He insulted us," Alex replied lightly. "And karma's a bitch, isn't it?"<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/>ALSO: </p><p>so, Alex's undercut would look like this. It's the type I have, a not-as-noticeable undercut:</p><p>
  
</p><p>and here's our baby John! he really would do this:</p><p>
  
</p><p>the caption is "I'm not touching you". Pls ignore the shadow and the weird blue light; I took this with a webcam, so the quality is kinda crappy, sorry about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I have a few other fics that I need to finish, and after the 120-kudos chapter, I'm probably going to put this fic on hiatus for a while until I finish them. Now that school is back in session, I won't have a lot of time to write. Sorry :(<br/>Thank you all so much for reading this far! I love you guys! Take care!<br/>Keep calm and ship on, <br/>A_Gay_Mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Bring Back You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, the title is based on the song by Maroon 5. Thank you all so much for getting this story to 120 kudos! I love you all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>~~Alex~~</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>My eyes flutter closed as I drop my knees on the dirt path. </p><p>"<em>Teach them how to say goodbye..."</em></p><p>The memories hit me like a train as my life drains out with my blood, spilling out onto the ground like water from a bucket with a hole in it.</p><p>
  <em>"Talk less. Smile more."</em>
</p><p>I slowly give in to the darkness that seems so inviting, but behind its soothingly dark curtains lies a world of hurt as I walk into a hall full of my memories...</p><p>
  <em>"Then I'll do it."</em>
</p><p>I gasp as I recognize his voice, then again when I realize that my vocal cords still work. <em>John... why did you leave me? </em></p><p><em>"Laurens, you're the closest friend I've got." </em> My closest friend and so much more...</p><p>I know what he says next, and I turn away as his voice, soft and vulnerable, fills my hearing, while tears fill my eyes.</p><p><em>"Alex, do not throw away your shot," </em> I whisper, starting to sob. I break from the room in a full-on sprint.</p><p>Someone's standing outside of it. I crash into them, knocking us both to the ground. "Alex?" I hear a surprised yelp, and when I look up from the floor (when did it turn to tile?) I see a curly-haired, freckle-faced man. I know that face as well as my own.</p><p><em>John!</em> I want to cry out, but my vocal cords have stopped working again. <em>Why did you leave me?</em></p><p>"I never left," he says, taking my hand and helping me up. When we're both standing, he caresses my cheek. "I was here the entire time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>